Amutoplayful story
by ShugoCharaLove123
Summary: The title has realy has nothing to do with the story well exept 4 the amuto part .I just couldnt think of a good name.Also the chapters have random namesX3.The 1st few chaps sux but ENJOY!it gets better people :D
1. introduction cuz its so short!

ShugoCharaLove123:Yay my first story for this site!

Ikuto:Erg,I'm trying to read Amu's magazine!

Amu:DID YOU STEAL THAT WITHOUT ASKING?-hits Ikuto's head and takes the magazine back-

Ikuto:You know you enjoy seeing me,reading it.-smirk-

Amu:-blushes-LIES!

ShugoCharaLove123:-hits them both-Amu,Ikuto just say it!Oh and also the next chapter is way longer than this and the story itself gets better about the 3,4,5 sure(resently editted this)

Amu&Ikuto:She does not own Shugo Chara!

~Regular Prov~

Amu was sitting in her class one day spaced out, as usual. Then she heard her teacher say "New student" out of the whole speech and started to pay attention.

She kept waiting for the new student anxiously but she kept her "I don't really care" attitude on so the class doesn't see her excitement. The new student walked in. Then all the girls started to fan girl squeal.

~Amu's Prov~

I thought to myself he is kind a…ok really hot but I'm not really so sure about him. He has midnight colored hair with mysterious looking blue eyes that seem to have a glint of sadness in them.

He also had on a cross neckless but wasn't wearing a school uniform. Then the teacher started talking again and I continued to look blanked out but I was listening closely. "This Ikuto Tsukiyomi".


	2. Woohoo

ShugoCharaLove123:OMG more than one chapter a day!Also thanks for the review pinkkittenninja and to all other people that review :D

Amu:Ya thanks for the support

Ikuto:And for all the people that don't review but just read are baka's.

Amu:Aww don't be so harsh!

ShugoCharaLove123:I think he has a point! :D

Amu:0-o

ShugoCharaLove123:TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT DON'T REVIEW YOU ARE BAKA'S! :P

Ikuto:She does not own Shugo Chara!-goes to calm down Samantha(ShugoCharaLove123)-

~Ikuto's Prov~

I was looking at the class and with my laid back attitude I said "Yo" in my husky voice.

All the girls started to fan girl squeal again and I smirked. But then I saw a girl not even looking like she cared if I was here or not. The curly,brown haired teacher, I think his name was Nikiado or something said "Tsukiomi-san,go sit next to Amu Himamori".

She clentch her fist and said "Its Hi_n_amori"!

She had bubble gum colored hair and wore her uniform "punky" I guess u could say. She had golden-brown eyes too. I sat down next to her. She looked at me in the corner of her eye for a second then looked back at the window. This girl is different from the rest and I like that.

~Amu's Prov~

Ikuto sat next to me and kinda stared…at ME! The teacher was out of the room and I used my outside characters attitude and said "What the hell are you looking at!"

in a sassy tone. Everyone in class started saying "Cool&Spicy!" but inside I was kind a freaking out about what I just said to the cute new kid,Ikuto. Ikuto responded with a smirk and said smoothly "_You"._

Then I blushed but turned to the window quickly so no one would see. He is one strange kid and he kinda….gets on my nerves!

~Normal Prov~

Its lunch time now and Amu goes and sits down at "her" table with Rima,Utah,and Yaya. Ikuto sees Amu and sits next to her.

~Amu's Prov~

"What are you doing here"

I said giving him a glare. He smirked again. I still wonder why he smirks so much. He went close to my ear and whispered "Why cant I sit next to my little strawberry?"

the he bit my ear. I blushed really hard and started to yell but in a whisper so it wouldn't start a commotion "You pervert!".

Then Utah grabbed Ikuto by the back of collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the lunchroom. I sighed and stayed silent for the next 5 minutes but then I saw a cross necklace on the ground. I know I've seen that necklace before. I played pictures through my head and then it came to me. Thats Ikuto's necklace. Maybe he lost it when Utah dragged him out of the lunchroom to scold him. I picked it up and smelt it. "It smells just like him to….".

Then Rima said "Do you have a scent fetish?" and I got a little shocked.

I forgot I was in the lunchroom cause I was in deep thought about… WAIT I WAS IN DEEP THOUGHT ABOUT **HIM?** I quickly replied to Rima "Do not, you wrong!" then she stared at me.

She knew she was right. I clutched the cross necklace tight in my hand,behind my back. I'm going to give it back no matter what!

~Ikuto's Prov~

Geeze, Utah is so crabby today. Anyways I'm still kinda glad my other school was shut down and I transferred. My last school was a private school with all these spoiled kids. Utah was lucky. She had a choice to come to this school or the private one and I didn't. The last school also had every girls love me. In this school there is that interesting girl, Amu.

~Normal Prov~

It was time for gym and everyone got into the locker rooms,changed,and then went to the gym.

~Amu's Prov~

Today we got to play dodge ball. I never was a fan of dodge ball but if that wasn't bad enough Ikuto was in my gym class too. Everyone was lined up to pick teams and I was on the same team as Ikuto. As I was watching for about 5 minutes I noticed he was very good at dodging. He seemed as sly as a cat. Then I started to actually play. Then I was dodging a ball and lost my footing. I started heading towards the ground. Then I braced for impact but then I felt something holding me. 1 arm under both my legs,clutched to my knees and the other arm right at the end of my back(closest to neck) and the hand clutched my shoulder. I looks up and I saw…Ikuto!

~Ikuto's Prov~

I caught Amu in my arms and she looked at me surprised. "Do you always fall?" I said chuckling.

Luckly we were more towards the back so no one noticed us. She got up and turned her back to me. Then she walked out after about a minute of silence.

~Amu's Prov~

"Ikuto you baka…" is what I said in the empty locker room in a whisper.

I thought you weren't going to tease me that one time, especially in that situation. I put my legs up so they were crunched up and touching my stomach and I put my arms on my knees folded(ßthe arms folded),then put my head into the gap between my legs and arms. I started to speak even softer than before. "That baka…"

Samantha(to lazy to write pen name):Yay I'm finished with this chappie! Oh and sorry for the short first chapter!I even made this chapter super long(I think?)! Q~Q Don't kill me!

Ikuto&Amu: Plus if you kill her nobody will be able to finish!

Samantha: Yeah and that means cliffy forever!Muhahahaha!

Ikuto: Anyways while I calm Samantha down….AMU!

Amu:REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPPIES! Plus you know you want to :D

Ikuto:By the way where is all the amuto!

Samantha:There is some in this chapter!Later you will -blank- Amu. Sorry nobody gets spoilers ~w0

Ikuto:I WANT TO KNOW WHAT BLANK IS!

Samantha:THEN READ AND REVIEW!

Amu: 0_0


	3. BLAH BLAH BLAH

Samantha:OMGZ I was to anxious to finish writing this but thanks for the views!BUT I SEROUSLY NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW!CAUSE I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY I WILL NOT FINISH IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH!SEND THE STORY LINK TO YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU HAVE TO!but really I love your reviews!3

Ikuto:She seems evil,hyper,and happy today

Amu:Yeah .

Samantha:Well sorry for being energetic its thanksgiving tomarrow

Ikuto:I know what I'm having

Amu:What are you going to have Ikuto?

Ikuto:_You_

Amu:-Blushes- n-never!

Ikuto:-Smirk and chuckle-She does not own Shugo Chara!

~Ikuto's Prov~

I feel bad.I think I might have gone to far with a person I just met this morning**(Editors note:Yes,yes its ****still**** the first day)**. I think I'll…wait I don't know how to apologize. I've never done that before…but I must do it for Amu.

~Amu's Prov~

I should start getting dressed into my regular clothes. Then I went outside of the locker room's so nobody would know I skipped half of class. Then I felt something in my shoe right before I came out.

I took of my shoe and tilted it. Ikuto's necklace came out. Then I remembered I was suppost to give it back to him. Then I thought about it,after what he did I'm not giving it back.

Then I put the necklace on myself. I walked out of the lockerroom and in the corner of my eye I saw him…Ikuto. He looked at me and I faced towards him and my head down.

He smirked a little and said "Like wearing other peoples stuff"? I got a little sadder**(Editers note:woah that's a word 0.o)** and I stayed silent. He stopped smirking and put his hand on my shoulder.

~Ikuto's Prov~

"Amu…I'm sorry for making that comment when I barely know you". She stared up at me. I stared back at her with sincere eyes,"Forgive me"? She looked at me with a very happy face that seemed to glow "Okay" she said with a almost sparkling looking smile.

I looked at her but took my hand off her shoulder "Arigoto" I said as I smiled then walked to my locker. She grabbed my hand quickly and I turned around. She let go of my hand and took of my necklace.

She showed it to me, "Don't you want it back" with a smile. I smirked and said teasingly "Don't you want to keep it"? She blushed and pushed the necklace into my hands fast.

"NO WAY!"she said blushing and looking angry, "You keep it you perverted kitty cat"! I looked at her, "Kitty cat"? She moved her head to the side but looked at me through the corner of her eye, "You dodged those dodge balls so sly and fast you looked like a cat".

She then started to walk away smiling, "See you, Ikuto:. I walked the other way,to my locker,smiling.

~Ikuto's prov(before school)~

Its been about 2 weeks since I've been going to my new school. I've made some more friends too. Kukia,Negihiko,and the rest of Amu's friends except Tadase. Tadase is someone I've know since I was little.

He hasn't been close to me ever since his dog Betty died. He blamed me for killing his dog. I don't really mind that he despises me because I don't like him much either. Hes always acting childish. Even his dream is childish.

"I want to rule the world" bleh nobody gives a damn. Ugg why am I even wasting my thoughts on him. I looked over at my clock and its already 7:30! I'm only in my boxers**(Editors note:Imagine that e/.\\\e**)!

I hurried up,got dressed,brushed my hair and teeth,then grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs in less then 2 minutes. Utah was waiting for me by the door and started to yell, "You baka!Hurry up"! I ignored her yelling and put on my shoes.

Then started to run outside with Utah. "Now we have to run to school!Baka,baka,baka!"she complained. I looked at her and said "Then lets race to make it fun"! Then we both ran full speed to school.

~Amu's Prov~

I was sitting in my seat looking out the window like usual and saw Utah and Ikuto running. Ikuto's ahead of Utah. I looked at the clock and it said 7:45. They don't even have to be in class for 15 minutes.

Their racing, right? Why are they running! Wait… is Ikuto running away from Utah? Ugg I don't know! I'm going to just ask him when he get-

~Normal Prov~

Ikuto goes running through the door and Amu sat in her seat shocked. Ikuto walked up towards Amu and laid his back on her desk. "I -pant- win!-pant pant-" he said in a loud voice. He looked at Amy "Yo-small pant- my little pinky".

Amu blushed a lot and then hit his head "Perverted cat"!

Yoshi(To lazy to write my name so I put my nickname):Yayz I'm done!

Ikuto: NO AMUTO!

Amu&Yoshi:0.0

Ikuto:Well its true :P

Yoshi:Their was a hint of amuto!

Ikuto:-reads script-oh a pinch of it ._.

Yoshi:WELL SORRY!GO WRITE YOUR OWN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

Ikuto:Fine I will-types up a story and hands it to Yoshi-

Yoshi: 0/o OMG!PERVERT!

Amu:Give me that-grabs it from Yoshi and reads it- -blushes like no tomarrow- YOU PERVERTED COSPLAY KITTY!-wacks his head hard-

Ikuto:-smirk- PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU LINK TO A SEXY PICTURES ON YOSHI'S PROFILE!

Yoshi:-gets the camera-ya hehehe :)


	4. finally chappie 4! :D

Yoshi:YAY CHAPPIE FINALLY!:D

Ikuto:damn u -.-

Yoshi:what did I do?o.o

Ikuto:you made me wait you basturd! D: I wanted to know what I do to amu!

Amu:YA!WTH IS HE GONNA DO TO ME!

Yoshi&Ikuto:-surprised-

Ikuto:So you wanted to see what _I _would do too _you?-_smirk-

Amu:URISIE!(can someone please tell me how to spell that and if I spelt it right just tell me v.v'')

Yoshi:IKUTO…SAY WHAT WE REHEARSED DAMMIT AND STOP FLIRTING UP AMU! D:

Ikuto:fine, DOES NOT OWN!

~normal prov after school~

Amu,Ikuto,Utah,Kukai(God I forgot how to spell his name…is it right?),Rima,Negi,Yaya,and Tadase(bo!-throws cup at him-).They were walking out of the school gate and Utah composed a idea.

"Why don't we have a party tonight",Utah said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at Utah questioned. "Ikuto,can we have it at our house"she said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Ikuto sighs heavily(reminds me of someone I know and you know who you are-cough cough-maid-sama love-cough-),"Fine and all of you are invited expectially my little strawberry"Ikuto said looking at Amu.

~Amu's prov~

I blushed and frowned, "Stop calling me that baka"I said with a irritated symbol(what is that called -w-'). He just chuckled with his damned smirk.

We all got the address to Utah's house and headed home. Of course before I headed my way Ikuto said "See ya later tonight my pinky". I blushed and threw my pencil at him yet he doughed,dammit!

After that parting I walked into my house and went upstairs into my bedroom. I took a nap for a few hours and looked at the time 5:40…CRAP! IF I DON'T HURRY AND FIND A OUTFIT IM GONNA BE LATE FOR THE PARTY!

I got up and looked through my closet. I looked and found a dress that was red and had puffy sleeves and skirt part. It has ruffles,small chains and some lace on the puffy sleves. I put a black shirt under it which had long sleeves the also had lace on the bottom of them. It had a color and black bow that wasn't really noticed cause it was the same color as the shirt. The bow was only noticeable by the bow ties that also had lace on the all sides(whats with all the lace .). I put that on with a red x clip that had fish net kind of material attached to it that went outword. I had my hair in a side ponytail too.(this fashion is on the back of book 9 ~w0)

I put on my lip gloss on then ran out the door holding my gothic,punk purse. I was panting and running down the street. I looked at my cellphone and saw it was already 5:55!

Its almost gonna be impossible to get there in time! I started running faster and I tripped! Oh shit! I put my hands in front of my face to brace for impact but then all I felt was softness and the smell of bodyspray.

I look up and blush. Son of a bitch….. why him out of all people…

~Ikuto's prov~

I just saw a girl fall and thought I would help but I didn't know it was Amu. God she's gonna be peeved at me for this.

Probly more so cause of what I did the first day… I looked down at the little bubblegum haired girl and she got up out of my arms and said "arigoto" then we walked silently to my house.

I think shes mad at me so I decided to apologize…WAIT WHY AM I GOING TO APOLIGIZE! I NEVER APOLIGIZE TO ANYONE… until I met her...Ugg I'm thinking to much into this.

"Sorry if I made you mad Amu…I didn't know it was you anyways so please don't be mad". Amu looked at me and smiled "I wasn't mad just surprised and I was just scared you were going to make fun of me. Thanks for apologizing" she said with a bigger smile.

We then walked 1 more block and then we made it to my house. Amu looked at the house then at me.

"I thought you were rich" she said with a suspicious face. I chuckled a bit, "We are but it doesn't mean we have to have a big house". Amu and I walked into my house and I guided her up the stairs to my room where everyone was.

~Amu's Prov~

"Everyone is already here" I said with a sigh and a anime teardrop on the back of my head. Kukia started talking,"Hey Hinamori-san! A little late huh! That's ok we didn't mind!" he put his hand on my head and messed up my hair and smiled.

I always loved when he did that though so I didn't mind. It was just ment Kukai was his normal self. Utah stood up and glared at me "You took to long to get here, Amu". I bowed and said "gomen" to everyone.

Everyone sat down in a circle around a green bottle. Yaya stared at me and said "Amu we're gonna play truth or dare"

Yoshi:YAY!im done with this chappie finally!Sorry my computer was taken away and its hard for me to be on the computer lately but thank you to all my fans!i love you!

Ikuto:What fa-

Amu:-covers Ikuto's mouth-don't make yoshi's bad mood go sour ya tard!

Yoshi:thank you amu :D –gives her cookie-

Ikuto:-licks amu's hand-

Amu:-shrieks and takes hand of ikuto's mouth-!

Ikuto:You taste just like strawberrys-bites her ear-

Amu:KYAAAA!

Yoshi:REVIEW!-takes picture of the amuto and blushes/fan girl squeals-


	5. finally some good old fashioned AMUTO!

Yoshi:God I really wanted to make it up to u guys for taking **FOREVER ** to update so im giving u another chappie real fast! :D

Ikuto:WOOHOO!COMMON SHOW ME THAT CHAPPTAH BABY!(HOLY SHIT!OOC TO THE EXTREAM)

Amu&Yoshi:OMFG IKUTO IS BROKEN!

Yoshi:Why is Ikuto acting weird o.0

Ikuto:cause I do something to Amu this chapter ^-^ I've waited to see what I do to her for a LONG time

Amu:damn -.- it better not be bad!

Yoshi:It shall be great Amu-shows her script-

Amu:-blushes lots-nooo!dont let him touch me that way and for that stupid reason! /o\\\

Ikuto:she does not own-trys to find out what I do in script and fails- T.T

~amu's prov~

Yaya had a evil look with diamond eyes and she spun the bottle really fast. Damn,she had one hell of a arm! I felt like if I stuck my hand in that swirling mess my hand would be cut off!

After a while of spinning the bottle landed on Utau. She glared at the green bottle intensly then looked up at Yaya determind.

"Truth or dare Utau". Yaya said then smiled with her tounge sticking out. Utau(if I spell Utau like 'Utah' sorry its just that her name sounds and is spelt like the state D:)

Utau said "Truth" and if I was faced agenst Yaya I would've said that too. Yaya is a little devil when it comes to games like this. She made my shove cheeto's down my shirt before!

Yaya had a big smirk and it looked like she turned into a little devil before our eyes. Yaya looks at Utau and said "Is it true that…You like Kukai?"

~Utau's Prov~

I froze when she asked that question. I felt like busting threw my window and jumping out the second story window in Ikuto's room!

I look down and thought for a few minutes. Everything was silent and I could tell people got more anxious.I continued to look down and breathed in.

I built up my courage and said "Hia" so softly that I could barley even understand what I said. Everyone looked at me and said "What did ya say?" I looked up with a happy face.

They didn't hear! I smirked and said "I already said it so I don't need to say it again. Ha." Everyone pouted except Kukai. He looked…sad.

Kukai was like never sad! I haven't ever seen him sad. I wonder if he really wanted to know and if maybe he...I blushed mentally…likes me.

I snapped out of my thinking trance when Ikuto pinched my cheek. "Aren't you going to spin the bottle. It's your turn" he stated in a bored tone.

I quickly pulled his hand off my cheek and spun the bottle. After about 15 seconds of going around and around it landed on Ikuto.

I sighed deeply and asked Ikuto, "Truth or dare?". Of course he smirked and said "Dare" in his husky voice. Of course I smirked evily back at him.

Smirking is totally in the family cause we both constantly smirk, mental tear drop. I thought of something that clicked instantly.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi…I dare you to…" I took a long pause just to make sure everyone would almost die from anticipation, "kiss Amu".

~Amu's prov~

I blushed insanely. UTAU I WANT TO FUCKEN KILL YOU! WHY WOULD YOU ASK…HIM TO DO THAT! I looked at Ikuto and he was staring at me with a blank face.

I blushed even more at kissing him. He slowly leaned into my face and when he was about a millimeter away he took a my purse and covered up my kiss with him from everyone.

He was kissed me then leaned back. I looked at him blushing a lot then he smiled,pat my head,put my purse down and went back to my spot.

I kinda had a sad feeling in my heart…WAIT WHY DO I HAVE A SAD FEELING IN MY HEART! I DON'T LIKE HIM SO I SHOULDN'T FEEL SAD!

I SHOULD BE MAD THAT UTAU LET MY FIRST KISS GO TO IKUTO!THE PERVERTED CAT MAN!(cat man,cat man, does whatever a cat man does X3)

But what is this feeling I feel in my heart…I'll just ignore it for now and play the game…

~normal prov, later in the night~

Everyone decided they were going to have a sleepover at Ikuto and Utau's house. They all called they're parents and told them. Then they grabbed some of the Tsukiyomi's sleeping bags and slept on the floor in the living room.

~Amu's prov(god this chappie is so long! .)~

I sat in my sleeping bag but only 1 problem. I couldn't sleep! All I kept think about was about the feeling in my heart, the kiss, and Ikuto!

DAMMIT! 1 stupid sheep, 2 stupid sheep, 3 stupid ass sheep! This doesn't work for nothing! Ugg ! I'm just gonna for get this mindless bullshit I keep thinking about!

The feeling in my heart means nothing! And of course that kiss felt that way cause it was my first kiss! And this feeling for Ikuto just means I despise him but in a good way!

NOW GOODNIGHT AMU! I snuggled up in my sleeping bag and slowly my eyes slowly closed.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I felt cramped in my sleeping that night It felt roomy but now its as cramped as a kiddy pool filled with small people(god image that!the horror!).

I smelt something I have smelt just earlier tonight…I quickly opened my eyes to see Ikuto in my sleeping bag! I blushed a lot and had a angry face.

I hit Ikuto's head and he says quietly, "oww..!". "Ikuto what are you doing in my sleeping bag!" He looked at me boredly.

"1st of all we were all out of sleeping bags. 2nd my blankets are in the washer cause Utau spilt some ramon on it earlier"(Utau, Utau, Utau-shakes head- you'll never find one like her).

"and 3rd of all… I wanted to sleep with my little strawberry"and with that he rapped his arm around me and I was stuck there and continued to blush.

I really didn't mind though…It was comforting to know he was there and his warmth felt nice. He also smelt really nice too…and with that I fell asleep.


	6. some kutau and amuto! :thumbs up:

Yoshi:YAY nother chappie but NOOO!END OF BREAK T.T ! I wish it was always break and no school…wait scratch that!school that starts at 1:00 and all I have to do is eat and socialize. =w=

Amu:I wish it was like that school. I keep getting D's cause of over there =.=

Ikuto:what I do?

Amu:I always think about you in class so I can't pay attention to Nikiado sensei!

Ikuto:so u do _love me_ :P –snuggles-

Amu:-blushes-KYAA!I DIDN'T SAY THAT AND WHY ARE U SO TOUCHY LATELY?

Yoshi:because the story is getting interesting and into the point now ^.^

Amu:uggg…she does not own-gets snuggled by Ikuto and struggles to get away- =.=*

~Amu's prov~

I woke up slowly and I could tell I was still in Ikuto's arms. He was still sleeping but it was fine. He has such a cute face.:doki doki:.(that's like the words in the middle of the comic kind of stuff ;P).

I looked around to see if anyone was up and it hit me. EVERYONE WAS UP AND WERE WATCHING ME AND IKUTO SLEEP IN THE SAME SLEEPING BAG!

I blushed a lot and tried getting out of Ikuto's grasp out of the sleeping bag. I failed horribly. "Looks like you had fun last night. So you do like him" said Utau giving me a glarish smirk.

I blushed more and shook my hands back and forth, "No,t-this isn't what it looks like! He didn't have any other way t-!".

Ikuto pulled my closer to him and my cheek was agenst his! I blushed even more,"NANI!". He looked poutish but playful and said,"Aww why must you hide it love~".

Yaya started taking pictures with her phone and I blushed even more. I tried to grab for the phone but Ikuto was holding me to tight.

Ugg. I was stuck there helpless until Utau grabbed the back of Ikuto's colar and pushed him into the closet.

She locked it. Sweat dropped but I noticed that Ikuto was sleeping in the same sleeping bag as me when he only had a undershirt on and boxers! I blushed again.

~Ikuto's Prov/such a short one!~

Why must Utau do this to me. Shes lucky I'm used to cramped,dark places. I get punished for having a little fun. I just wish I was in this closet with Amu… Wait a second…DID I JUST SAY I WISH I WAS IN THE CLOSET WITH AMU!

I put my hand on my face and have a stressed face. Why do I feel, think, and talk this way…? I clentched my my shirt where my heart is, "Amu…."

~Utau's prov~

These moments are occouring more and more latley and I don't think Amu notices. The idiot. Well actually their both idoits! Ikuto why do you like a girl like her?

Amu is Amu but why do you like her! And Amu…HOW DOESN'T SHE NOTICE IT!Wait am I the only one who has noticed this?

Well I shouldn't tell anyone about this but… I still have to worry about Kukai. He didn't even care to watch Amu and Ikuto this morning. He just stayed in his sleeping bag and hes still there!

I walked back into the room and saw everyone had gone into the kitchen to is my chance! I walked over to Kukai and he I tapped his shoulder.

He didn't respond to that so I pinched his ear. This time he took a quick glance at me and said "Oh its you". But I saw his face.

It was…sad. I pinched him again and when he turned around he said, "What do yo-" and I kissed him in mid sentence.(oh o/o some kutah right there right hehe =/w/=)

I pulled back and looked in his eyes,"Kukai I do like you". He looked at me still surprised then I become wide eyed and blush. He starts blushing too and we both kinda stare down.

Then he looked at me and grabbed my hand, " I do too" he said with a warm smile. Then it kinda felt like lala land. Rima poked my shoulder from behind and I slowly looked back.

"I knew it" I blushed more and started freaking out! Rima was the girl with all secrets and wasn't afraid to tell people! AWKKKKK!

I grabbed her shoulders and pleaded with her to keep her mouth shut for now. She said she would if I gave her the gag manga I just bought. I said "fine" even though I haven't had the chance to read it,sweat drop.

We all walked into the kitchen and ate some waffles and strawberry's. Ikuto was still in the closet though so I went back to the closet and unlocked the door.

I opened it to see him stareing blankly. He got up and walked to the kitchen. God he seemed weird and I sweat dropped.

He went and grabbed a waffle then sat next to Amu. How'd I know he was going to do that.

~Amu's Prov~

Ikuto sat next to me and too a few bites of his waffles and I noticed he didn't grab any strawberry's."Ikuto I thought you liked strawberrys so why didn't you grab any"I asked?

Bad mistake. He smirked at me,grabbed a lock of my hair and kissed it, "Your all I need, my lil strawberry, heh~",and I blushed many shades of red then hit his head."Perverted kitty cat"I said blushing and looking down a little and to the side.

He looked down at his pancakes and ate some more while continuing to glance at me every once and a while. What is he up to now… I mentally blushed. I wonder… does Ikuto like me! I excused myself and said "BRB" and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. 

I locked the door and slid down the door. I feel happy and relieved but…why? And I'm also blushing but what if he doesn't like me. When I thought that my heart aked and I grabbed it.

Tears started welling in my eyes and I looked down. Do I like Ikuto…? The one that teases me. The one that always smirks and seems like a cat. The one that I always blush to because nobody has done all that he has to me.

Do I like Tsukiyomi Ikuto…?

Yoshi:YESH CLIFFY!

Ikuto:NUUUUU!

Amu: o.0 is Ikuto broken again?

Ikuto:No im not love-kisses her cheek-I just wanted to know what you really think

Amu:-blushes- o/./o IKUTO!

Yoshi:Please for the love of god review I need it to live and continue to write!Thanks to all the reviewers and for all of you who don't…Tadase will be in everyone of your dreams so you'll always have nightmares!MUHAHAHA! :D

Click it!you know you want to! ^.^|

v


	7. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshi:YAY NOTHER CHAPPIE!It feels like FOREVER sence I've made a new chap :D

Ikuto:Its only been a few days but sence I want more Amuto I'm fine with the chapter update.

Amu:Also Yoshi's computer has been acting goofy latley and has been erasing some of the words she writes and also changes some of the words automaticly.

Yoshi:So I'm sorry if the story doesn't make sence but its not my fault!Just think logicly and you'll be fine.

Ikuto:but u don't even have logic

Yoshi:-looks like I'm on fire and gets huge-!-gets katana and chases him-!

Amu:She does not own Shugo Chara,just this story!-chases after Yoshi and trys to calm her down-

~Amu's Prov~

How do I tell if I like him though…A thought snapped into my head,Utau could tell me!Shes smarter and more experienced with love! But I really do wonder why I would fall in love with a guy like him.

Hes not really what I was expecting. But I'm getting to far ahead of myself! I'm not even sure if I like Ikuto! Haha…

I wiped the tears out of my eyes,washed my face,made sure I looked O.K.(ugg I hate writing 'ok' like that! DX)then went back down stairs.

All the boys were out of the kitchen for some reason."Wheres the boys?"I asked."Their up on the roof doing stupid tricks"Utau said and I looked at her, "WHATTT!"

.I ran upstairs,through Ikuto's window,and crawled on the roof. Ikuto looked at me "What are you crazy! Get down!". I looked at him and went on the roof.

I got right in his face, "Why should I get off the roof its dangerous for you too"! I said with my Cool & Spicy attitude. I haven't used it in a while so it felt kind a good.

He looked at me "I'm a cat person remember plus I know you're not very athletic and not very agile either. Come on get off before one of those morons make you trip up or something".

I got in a stubborn mood "I'm not getting off if you're not gonna". Kukai and Kairi were throwing a football and when Kairi tried to get the ball he bumped into me.

I lost my balance and started falling off the roof! I started falling and reached out for Ikuto and I fell,closed my eyes,and braced for impact.

After a minute I looked and saw Ikuto saved me from falling, AGAIN! I blushed and he looked down at me with kind of sad eyes," Please be more careful, I don't want to see ya' hurt cause you're a very good friend to me".

I blushed more. He just said that! I looked at him and then got out of his arms. I bowed in front of him " Gomen and arigoto!".He looked surprised and then smiled and pat my head.

"You're welcome my little strawberry" he said and I got all pouty and started hitting him. "Don't call me that!".

After a few minutes of hitting him we went back inside we got back inside everyone else was back inside and were talking."What you guys talking about" I asked?

"We're all going to go to a karaoke place later today. Want to go Amu, Ikuto"Utau said? I shook my head up and down excitedly and Ikuto said "Sure".

Secretly I've always LOVED singing but I really never get a chance to sing. I wonder if I could sing a duet with Ikuto… Dammit Amu stop thinking about stupid stuff like that. I start hitting myself mentally.

We all started getting ready for the day. Good thing the Tsukiyomi have a hot spring in their basement. All the girls went downstairs to bathe first and the boys were forced to be upstairs or else Utau said "I'll rip the living tar off you" and slammed the door in their faces.

I giggled the more I thought about them being left cold like that. After we got done getting ready for the day we went upstairs and opened the doors.

The guys started falling out down the stairs! Those little eavesdropping, UGG! We all decided to listen in on them if they were to us but there is a big difference between girls eavesdropping on boys the vise versa.

Girls didn't yell as much as boys. I heard most of the boys talking except Ikuto. He's not really much of a talker in the first place isn't he. I should ask Utau about it I mean she is his sister so she should know the most about him.

"Utau can I talk to you for a sec" I said? She looked back at me "Sure there isn't much I need to listen to anyways" and then we went into her room(I'm to lazy to mention what it looks like so use your imagination xD).

I asked her about why Ikuto wasn't very social she looked up at the ceiling, "Well I don't really know but it might be because he was always a kept child. Not many people liked me and my brother because of my father. He left us and my mother became ill too. Ikuto was at a reasonable age. Everytime he learned something it stuck with him so knowing that he was hated he didn't talk much so he still does it today."

I was utterly(utterly XD) shocked. Poor Ikuto and Utau… To be hated when you didn't even do anything to be hated. I felt so sad…"Poor Utau…". She looked at me, "Its ok now though Amu.

"Plus I don't want you to pity me Amu. I don't need to be pittied" she said with a smirk and her tongue sticking out of her both started laughing.

But even though I'm laughing now I wonder if Ikuto, the guy I love(Had to add this so you guys would know for sure ;P),thinks… Is he still alone and worried about that… I want to know… Ikuto please tell me…

"Amu were about to go so snap out of it, get up and lets go!" Utau said and I lost my train of thought. I giggled a little and rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry… heh heh".

We both went downstairs and all squooshed into the car. It felt like I was going to be as flat as a pancake before we were even in there for 5 minutes. Ikuto was sitting next to me and Utau was driving. Yaya was next to me and she was next to Kairi. Kukai was in the front sitting next to Utau.

They were both lucky,THEY GOT 1 SEAT TO BOTH OF THEMSELVES(Kukai has a seat and Utau has another so don't get confused on me)!

~Ikuto's prov(finally fuck!Amu was a story hog .)~

I was squished agenst the door but at least I was agenst Amu.i smiled and looked at her. She noticed me and I looked to the side when she looked at me.

"Why did you smile at me?" she said while staring at me. I was looking to the side and said boredly ,"I wasn't staring at you, you must have been imagining it cause you like me" I said smirking and sticking my tongue at her yet still looking to the side.

She blushed and started freaking out. I chuckled and then she fell in my arms. She tried to get up but she couldn't cause it was so damn cramped. "heh, I'm going to enjoy this ride" I said and she blushed more.

"You baka" she said softly and blushing. I just smiled and enjoyed the ride.

Yoshi:YAY IM DONE! I TOOK ME HOURS TO MAKE THIS AND IM GLAD IM DONE!-throws a party-

Ikuto&Amu:-sweat drop-She should be in her own anime.

Yoshi:If only I was a anime charater Q. charater girls always end up with a guy and have a perfect body without doing nothing T.T.

Amu:That's so true ._. most anime characters just stay the same no matter what they eat.

Ikuto:I guess we're going to a karaoke next time right.

Yoshi:-rings a bell-correct!

Everyone:See ya later guys! Remember to review,we almost got 10! :D


	8. SINGING AND TRAGITY?

Yoshi:ive been really uneasy lately =.=

Amu:Whys that yoshi`sama?

Yoshi:I want to write some more story's and I don't have any idea's Q.Q! I'm planning to make more amuto story's but I also want to make at least 1 yaoi. Yaoi makes you popular and I want to make one =/w/=. I'm a yaoi fan so I won't mind it 7/./7 .

Amu: =blushes= Yoshi! 0/o/0 you read and watch that stuff?

Yoshi:I draw and going to write it soon too PEOPLE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YA THINK I SHOULD WRITE AND I PROBLY WILL WRITE IT AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR THE IDEA! :D

Ikuto:=sigh=I hang out with a freak…she doesn't own shugo chara…

~normal prov~

Everyone finally got to the karaoke bar and everyone in the back seat flew out of the seat once Utau and Kukai opened the door.

Amu fell on Ikuto.(oh and if your wondering Rima and Negi went to buy clothes instead. Sorry Rima and Negi fans! D:) After a few seconds she got up right away and stuck her hand out for him to get up.

He blushed a teensy tiny bit,grabbed her hand,and got up. Everyone then walked into the place and then sat down at their table.

.

They looked at the songs they could and Amu stood up and showed Utau. Utau looked at her like she was nuts but Amu knew she could sing the song.

~Amu's prov~

Utau sighed and went up to sign me on the list(you know,when they look at the list to see who's next to sing). I was so happy. I want to show my stuff out on the stage and see if everyone likes it.

Expecially Ikuto…and I'm blushing again=sweat drop=. I wonder what Ikuto is going to sing.

_line line line line,enjoy this damn line before my chainsaw bunny comes after u 7:3_

After what it seems like forever I was called up took their prissy asses long enough. I got called up stage and started listening to the beat of the music. I picked Lady Gaga's song "Monster". I grabbed the microphone and started singing.(Every time something has " +" it means that's the karaoke machine)

+Don't call me GaGa+  
+I've never seen one like that before+  
+Don't look at me like that+  
+You amaze me+

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
+You little monster+

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
+You amaze me+

Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes  
+evil evil _e_v_i_l~~~+  
I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before

She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
+I love that girl+  
He ate my heart  
+Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell+

He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster

That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
+I love that girl+  
He ate my heart

+Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell+

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off

He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
+I love that girl+  
+Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell+

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
+Could I love him?+

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
+Could I love him?+

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
+Could I love him?+

That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

After I said that I was done with the song. I felt kind a breathless but it felt good. Everyone looked at me in shock and then everyone started clapping.

I blushed and curtsied, " Arigoto everyone!" I said then walked down the stage. I sat next to Utau and she glared at me and said with a demented voice,"_Why didn't Amu tell me about her talent dammit"!_

I blushed and looked down, "Because I thought you wouldn't believe me". She did a face palm. Ikuto kissed my forehead when everyone was paying attention to Utau,I blushed.

"Nice job pinky" he said then went up to write down his name. I wonder what song he's going to a while he got called up. A the karaoke song started playing and I went wide eyed, "Please don't go"by Mike Posner…"?

~Ikuto's prov~

I was up on the stage and was holding the microphone with my hands and put it close up to my microphone and closed my was starting to be my cue to sing.

Just run away  
From these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked

I opened my eyes and started moving a bit to the song on the stage and I stared at Amu.

Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't runaway  
From my bed and start another day  
Stay instead  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
I stay running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow  
Well I stay running from tomorrow  
Said I stay running from tomorrow  
Baby please don't go +please don't go+  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you +I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm gonna find you+  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go +don't leave me, leave me+  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
Runaway

I ended and everyone had a shocked expression again. Damn was I really good at it? Everyone started to cheer for me so I think that's a yes=sweat drop=. I waved my hand and walked off the stage.

Amu was sitting there,blushing. When I sat down she said to me"t-that was g-great Ikuto.I didn't know y-you sang that great". Nobody but me and Amu were at the table so nobody knew she was stuttering.(They went to get food and sign up for songs :P)

That's good cause I don't want her to get to embarrassed. I smiled at her and said "You want any drinks cause I'm going up to get soda?".She nodded her head and said "a Pepsi please".

I got up a whispered in her ear "Coming up my blushing strawberry" I said with a wink and a smirk and went off to get the drinks. I got my soda and hers then saw Utau and the rest in a long line of people. Suckers.

I was walking back when I saw people harassing Amu. I got pissed! The guys took Amu in their arms saying, "Come on and hang with us". I was really pissed now.

Amu somehow escaped their grasps and came and grabs my shirt. She was terrified;shivering and all that. I could even see little tears in her eyes.

1 of them grabbed a knife out of his pocket, "You little brat!" and then the knife started coming towards her. I thought quickly and did something drastic.

~Amu's prov~

I saw the knife come towards me and I was so scared. I crowded up kind a and faced towards Ikuto. I felt him grunt and I opened my eyes. Ikuto had been stabbed… no…NO!

He fell to the ground and I started crying and screaming "IKUTO! IKUTO!" I was on the ground crying on his chest. Utau and Kukai came running over and they both in unison kicked the 2 guys through the window.

They both got knocked out. Yaya called the cops and Kairi called the hospital. Utau and Kukai were still beating the shit out of the guys and I was there. Crying all over Ikuto. Ikuto please live!

Please! I'll do anything for you to live!Don't Die! I love you and I haven't even told you I have! Just please don't die! I started sobbing and kept calling out "IKUTO!" but even loader.

Yoshi:Epic twist and cliffy! I personally love this chapter because of all the drama and stuff. I love emotional stuff like this! TwT

Ikuto:WHY DO I GET STABBED!

Yoshi:Cause you did. End of story. Just be glad I didn't kill you…for now.

Ikuto&Amu:DON'T KILL HIM/ME!-looks at eachother-

Amu:-Blushes and runs-REVIEW!

Yoshi:Oh and 1 of my friends named weegee(I shall not speak of the real name but its username)and its account is MaidSamaLuv(Its one of my authors on my page –w0)is going to say something now.

Weegee:…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Can I beat the shit out of the damn ass who hurt my precious Ikuto? 7:3

Yoshi:She knows he's mine =w=' but if we share we get all the smexy guys we like in anime XD


	9. The confusing chappter of crap

Yoshi:I wanted to keep writing this story instantly but another part of me didn't want me to ._.

Ikuto:Only Yoshi would have that problem

Yoshi:LIER!UVE BEEN TORN BETWEEN 2 SO DON'T LIE! 7:\

Amu:-sigh- if only yoshi didn't have hw ._.

Yoshi:IKR! I wish hw would die in a hole next to Tadagays body! 7:D

Amu&Ikuto:…she doesn't own…

~Normal prov~

Everyone was in Ikuto's room talking and watching for Ikuto to get up. Everyone except Amu. She was just staring and staring.

Yaya had a sad face and poked Amu's face, "Amu chi…" and Amu still continued to stare with no expression on her face. Yaya got a little sadder and told everyone.

They all started pretending to go to some place and started to leave, "Amu, we're going to get food. Watch Ikuto for us and we will be back with food". Amu didn't say anything in reply.

Utau got a sad tint in her face(its like a sad face but not to sad looking) and said "later" and with that everyone left.

~Amu's prov~

Why did I have to get Ikuto involved with this. I could've just ran away but I had to just cling to Ikuto like a weak child. I'm so stupid. I got him hurt and in the hospital.

I started wiping tears that started coming down my face. I kept trying to hold them in and trying to keep them from falling but I couldn't.

Then I heard a slight moving of bed sheets and felt a light brush of a hand moving the hair out of my face. Then I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked and saw Ikuto holding my crying face.

~Ikuto's prov(this chap is so hard to think of what to say to make it good v.v'')~

I had a pained expression as I held Amu's face, "Amu don't worry about me I'm fine plus… I shouldn't be worried about…".

Amu had a even sadder face,got up and had her eyes closed, "You baka…YOU BAKA! YOU ARE CARED ABOUT AND YOUR NOT WORTHLESS SO OF COURSE PEOPLE WOULD WORRY ABOUT YOU!"she said and I got wide eyed.

"YOU HAVE TONS OF FRIENDS AND PEOPLE WHO CARE! UTAH,KUKAI,YAYA,RIMA,NEGI AND MORE! I EVEN CARE! IKUTO I LOVE YOU!"then she ran out of the room crying and I got even more wide eyed over what she just said.

I reached out my hand and said "Amu.." a little louder then talking. I watched the door but I knew she wasn't going to come back anytime soon…

~Amu's prov~

I kept running away and crying. I was running away from everything other then myself. I just told Ikuto I love him in that sort of situation! I wasn't even ready to really tell him but I wanted to tell him too.

I kept rubbing the tears out of my eyes as I kept running. Everything seems to be shattering and turning colorless around me. After I finally calmed down a bit and ran out of energy I stopped and looked around.

I looked for a second and then started freaking out, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?". I looked at my phone and it was already 11:49! I sighed and looked closer at my surroundings.

There was a park nearby so I started to heads towards there. It had a tube there and it looks like it hasn't been touched in years. I went in the tube and put my jacket over me.

"Jeez…its freezing out here!"I said shivering. I hope everything that happened today all plays out well… And I hope Ikuto will accept my confession even though it was lousy. My eyes started to shut

"Good night everyone-…"I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at my surroundings a bit. Where the hell am I. I shake my head and rub my eyes. Now I remember… I ran from the hospital last night and ended up here…

I got out of the tube and put on my jacket then sneezed. I must have gotten a cold =sweat drop=. I started looking through my contacts for someone how could pick me up and not tell on me…

Wait… IT'S A MONDAY! I'M SUPPOST TO BE AT SCHOOL! MY PARENTS SHOULD ALREADY KNOW BY NOW I'M GONE! =gloom gloom gloom= I'm dead…(imagine this face on her "TT~TT").

I sighed and started looking around at this environment. Maybe I could ask my aunt Sanjo if I could ride with her. I clicked her contact info and called her,waited and listened.

"beep beep beep. I'm sorry the number you have dialed is busy at the moment please hang up and dial again". I had a non expressioned face but then I threw my phone(OCC?), "Damnit… It's going to take forever for it to become unbusy…"I sighed and started walking through the town.

It was actually not very busy compared to where I live. There was a few people every once in a while but not bad at all. Where I live its usually that you have to squeeze through people.

I started looking at the local food and saw there was teriyaki vender that had weird flavors. Like potato chip and pickles. What kind of place is this? I hope I can get home soon. I start dialing aunties number again.

Still that stupid lady telling me "This line is busy and you should just dial your dumb phone again". I went to the teriyaki vender and took some good old chocolate teriyaki.

I bit the "fishes" head and continued to eat. I just noticed I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning! I'm still hungry after I just ate that and I don't have enough money.

Its surprising that I even had money to buy that 1 thing. Lucky my mom told me to bring money to the sleepover just in case. I started looking through my purse and found a piece of gum.

This will get hunger off the mind. I put it in my mouth and after a few chews I got a sick face. I ran to a garbage can and spit it out quick. "UGG"I said looking for the wrapper. I looked at the wrapper and got a very pissed face.

"Hot pepper flavor? What kind of flavor is that and why is it in my purse!" I breathed in and out and felt a whole lot better. I started to go walking around again and saw that the new maid sama book came out!

I went up to the window and looked at it. When I get home I'm getting my money and running out of the house to get this! I saw a little coin slot machine that sold cool,gothic stickers and I decided to buy it.

I had just enough money to get it. I put the 10yen cent in and got my sticker. It had a picture of a black cross on a heart. I put it in my purse and went on my way(I know this chapter sucks but really had nothing to write about this chapter after the confession thing!).

I decided to see if Sanjo didn't have a busy phone line anymore. This time it worked! Yes! "What is it Amu? Aren't you suppost to be in school?" I kind a chuckled. "Well you see Sanjo…".

=Few minutes later~nya!=

"WHAT? I'LL BE THERE AS FAST AS I CAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sanjo said and I all most went deaph(sorry I don't know how to spell that and neither does my spell check =.='')!

"Wait a second auntie I'll ask" I went up to a vender and asked him. "You're in Osaka little young lady" my mouth dropped. HOW DID I GET THIS FAR AWAY FROM MY TOWN!

I nervously spoke into the phone, "Um auntie-san…I'm in Osaka".She started screaming into the phone. Then she said still screaming, "I'll be there in about a hour! Be lucky that I'm not so busy today! Bye Bye see ya in a bit sweet!" and she hung up.

Why is my nickname to her sweet=sweat drop=. Anyways what am I suppost to do for a hour. I guess I might as well go back to that park and swing for a bit.

I could also text Utau and tell her why I wasn't at school. It is lunch time so she could text me for a bit. I started typing in her number then the text, "Hi Utau I'm not at school today cuz I kind a ran a bit to far yesterday and I ended up in Osaka. Don't worry to much I'll be back home in a few hours."

Then I pushed the send button. I started swinging then felt a vibration and stopped swinging to see what she texted me. "AMU! YOU WENT WHERE! ARE YOU NUTS! AND WE GOT YOU FOOD YESTURDAY,CAME BACK T O THE HOSPITAL TO SEE YOU WEREN'T THERE! IKUTO WAS STARING AT THE CEILING AND WOULDN'T TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"I sweat dropped.

I went down further and saw some other writing, "Yaya Chi's turn :3! Amu we all miss ya lots so hurry up and get back as soon as you can okay! Rima is also kinda sad that your not here tjmpnadnlb;zknc". Wth just happened.

"Rima texting. Yaya had to go and taste some soap for a bit 7|) anyways hurry up and get back. They all miss you…well everyone but me! 7o7 see ya!". I giggled a bit.

"Those girls sure know how to make someone happy when there confused and bored". I started texting back, "Can you guys stop by and give me the hw assignment later and teach me how to do it =w='".

I started going on the "go round" thing and it was actually really fun but you get dizzy real easy. I started getting wobbly and fell off. I fell into the sand and it got all over me.

I wiped the sand and got another text, "Yeah yeah sure but we all need to ttyl cause of the break is over. We'll meet ya after school ok(If you were wondering I usally make characters say 'ya' cause saying 'you' sounds kind a schoolish x3)? No reply!".

I then looked at the time and its been about a hour so I looked for auntie and guess who I saw **SPEEDING** down the street. I sweat dropped and waved at her to come over,with a embarrassed expression.

She slide to the side and the car was a centimeter away from me. I got in the car and we went on a speedy ride home. She is even outrunning the cops. Lets hope I get home safe.

Yoshi:JESUS I HAD TO KEEP REWRITING THIS CAUSE THE OTHER VERSIONS SUCKED! GOD! I STILL THINK ITS PRETTY CRAPPY BUT DEAL WITH IT!

Ikuto:Shes pissed =sigh= anyways 7w7 =huggles Amu= I wuv you too Amu~koi =w=

Amu:DAMNIT! HES NEVER GONNA LET THIS GO! UGG!

Yoshi:Would you rather have him with me 7w7 =grabs remote and changes settings,Ikuto comes over to me and huggles me= hehe

Amu:=blushes with a mad face=n-no…bring him back to me… 7/./7

Yoshi:fine,fine =changes settings again and the huggling goes back to Amu= That's what I thought :P

Ikuto: Review for Amuto pics =w=

Maleah(another friend :P):This would be super funny if it were drawn.

Yoshi:Actually I think that way when I write this. I think about how it would happen in the anime =w= anyways laters!


	10. the assignment,stupidity,and jumping

Yoshi:You guys happy im finally updating this story again? =.=

Ikuto:YA!TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Yoshi:=slap=Shut up =,= me not in good mood so I don't want to hear you be pissy

Amu:I think lack of phone is why she is pissed ._.

Tadase:Why am I not in this story anymore and why am I also a ugly,gay hobo in the other story?

Amu,Ikuto,Yoshi:HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN HERE!SECURITY!

Tadase:=crys=why do I have to be hated?

Yoshi:Shut up ._. your hated because you're a gay little faggie(I don't actually hate gay people! I'm yaoi fan!Ive even gotten glares and hits for loving it! TTwTT) that always try to take amu!go die in the alligator tank!=security comes and takes a crying tadase away=.

Ikuto&Amu: 7_7 obbsessive hate. Well anyways onto the story! :D

ø¶¥~Amu's Prov~¥¶ø

When I got home my parents were at work so I went upstairs and got my school uniform on. Then I washed my face. Aww it felt so nice on my skin. My face hasn't been clean for about 2 to 3 days.

After I washed the cleanser of my face and dried my face I brushed my hair and teeth. Minty freshness~~~~~. I then put my hair in to little pig tails and put 1 x clip on each of the pigtails.

Then after I packed all my stuff up in my suitcase/backpack thingy,I put on my school shoes and ran back to aunties car. She had already wrote a note saying,"Sorry for Amu's late arrival. She felt bad for a bit but now she's fine to come back, sincerely Hinamori,Sanjo".

She started speeding down the street again. I looked through the window in the front street and saw! Wait what the hell! Sanjo almost hit that old lady! I look over at her kind a creeped out.

This lady is a little too cool. Whats she going to do next! Run over the ambassador of Japan! Jeez! Final she stepped on the breaks and I almost hit the window.

"Have a nice day sweetie" she said winking like she just didn't almost hit that lady. I got out of the car, "Uhh,O.K but please make sure to watch out for people". She laughed and started to drive off.

I yelled at her, "I'M SEROUS AUNTIE!". I sighed and started walking to the doors of the school. This is going to be a long day. I looked at my phone and saw I only had a hour left of school.

I cheered a little but little enough to make sure no one would notice. Then I ran into the school and started to walk to my class. I walked up the stairs and glared at each step, "Damn you steps".

Then I finally made it to the classroom and everyone was in work time. When I walked in, I saw a different teacher and looked at the class…HOLY SHIT! I'M IN THE WRONG CLASS!

I slowly walked out and when I wasn't in site, I ran to my regular classroom! I got off on the wrong damn floor! Damn it steps! Your always to blame! I glared even more at the steps as I went up some more steps to the right floor.

Then I finally got to the right classroom. Everyone was working in the classroom too. Whats with all the work time? "Oh, Himamori-san. Your finally here." I handed sensei the note and walked up to my seat with my cool&spicy attitude.

Yaya went to my seat and huggled me, "AMU-CHI! YOU'RE HERE!"she said with her big,baby looking smile. "Yeah. Oh and why is everyone working?". Rima went behind me and said boldly.

"A project is due at the end of the day today. You'll probably never finish". My face turned dead. NOOOO! Utau went behind me and whispered in my ear,"I'm completely done with mine so you can copy but you're going to have to just race to get the copying done".

Then Utau put a big stack of paper in front of me. HOLY COW. This is so much! Nikaidou your nuts to make these students do all of this in a day!

I grabbed my pencil and copy down on my notebook paper the words on Utau's. I was speeding down the notebook paper and flipped the pages really fast too!

After 10 minutes I was done and my arms were shaking and I couldn't move them, " My arms are dead" I said with x eyes(meaning it looks like"x.x").

Thank god the teach was out of the room while I copied or I would have been in a whole load of crap. All my friends said in unison "Daaaaaaaammmmmmmmnnnnnn!".

I giggled a bit. I sounded like stick figures on crack. I laughed even more and literally started to rofl(She really thinks that she doesn't think, "Roll on the floor laughing").

They looked at me with chibied faces and were for sure thinking, "Is she on crack". I got up blushed and said with a tiny voice, "Shut up I was thinking of something funny…".

They all laughed and we had fun the last 45 minutes of school. Then the teacher came in with a girl with blond curly had brown eyes and was wearing a brown jacket cut up to the bottom of her chest.

Her under shirt was white and she wore jeans, "Hello kids"she said with a smile. "My name is Maximum Ride and I'm her to grade your projects. Everyone in the whole school had to do a project so don't think you did all this work for nothing. However gets the best grade gets to go with 5 friends to Hawaii for a week!" she said with a bigger smile.

I was adding stuff to the stuff I copied and wasn't listening. I added about 5 more paragraphs the time she was talking. "O.K. so now class please hand up your papers. Remember it doesn't have to be done and it doesn't get a grade. It's either if you win or stay at school".

I was done writing so I passed it up bored.I hope I get a good grade on this. I worked a little on it so I might get a A. I looked at the clock and we had 2 minutes to class was done.

I put away everything but a notebook and my pencil. I doodled random stuff while I looked at the clock. When the bell rung I saw what I drew and blushed,surprised.

I DREW IKUTO WITH A HEART AROUND IT! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! I WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT THE DAMN PAPER! I ripped up the piece of paper and crumpled it all together and threw it in the recycle bin.

I need to get him off my mind… I was walking through the hall then to the stairs and all I could think of was him.

ø¶¥~Utau's prov~¥¶ø

I was walking next to Amu and she didn't even notice me! She didn't notice Yaya or Rima either! What could she possibly be so focused on! I taped her shoulder and she looked at me with a bleak,sad face.

I shook my head a little meaning 'oh nevermind' and kept walking beside her. What would she be worried about anyways. She doesn't really care about grades. She doesn't have family problems.

Only thing she could be thinking about is… IKUTO! THAT'S IT I JUST KNOW IT IS! I grabbed Amu's arm and signaled Yaya to follow. She must have felt bad for doing something to Ikuto(OH GOD. HOW WRONG CAN SHE BE)!

I started to speed walk to the hospital with Amu in my grasp. As we started pulling up to the hospital she started to resist my grasp. She _seemed_ like she didn't want to go but I know she _does_.

I kept holding on to her and we went up to Ikuto's room. When we were at the door Amu started pulling away like I was about to eat her or something.I then opened the door and let go of her.

Instantly I slammed it and put a chair in front of it so she could escape. She was fast so she was at the door right after I slammed it. She was then nocking at the door like she was being sent to her death.

Jeez,Ikuto's not that bad. I then walked down to the dining hall to get frozen yogurt.

ø¶¥~Amu's prov~¥¶ø

I stopped knocking at the door and cried a bit as I crouched at the ground by the door. Utau you stupid idiot! I heard some rustling and knew that Ikuto was getting up to try to comfort me but I don't want it.

I'm too embarrassed to see him plus…what if he doesn't like me back… I…I can't live without that pervert and if he doesn't like me back it will never be the same!

More tears came out of my eyes and I felt Ikuto's presence in front of me. He was about to rub my head and then I looked up at him with a scared,tear shedding face.

I don't want to hear what he's going to say cause all he will say is "Amu I don't like you the same way"!If that happens I would probably never speak or be happy again! I got up and ran towards the window.

ø¶¥~Ikuto's prov~¥¶ø

Amu was by the window still looking scared and tears coming down her face. I reached my hand out to her, "Amu why are you so –". "I'm so stupid! I told you something that I shouldn't have told you! And now nothing is ever going to be the same cause I know you don't like me!"

I looked at her kind a shocked but more and more tears kept coming down her face and she shook, "I had always wished for it to be true as long as I have! I love you to the core of my heart! You gave more colors to my world!"

"Without you… I don't want to live! I would rather die than not be with you cause I love you so much!" And the floor started getting really wet with her tears. She then looked at the window and gulped.

She slowly opened the winder and more tears went down her red face. She slowly got up onto the window seal, "Amu don't do that!" I started going towards the window.

She then got completely up and started more towards the outside of the window the closer I got then after I was 2 feet away she was starting to jump and fall down. It felt like everything was going in slow motion.

"Amu! Your wrong! I do love you back!" and she was falling down and she looked back at me and cryed more. Then I felt water drip out of my eyes. Am I crying…? I'm actually crying…

I screamed out to Amu as I saw her hit a bush. She jumped from 5 stories up! I tried to run out of my room but the nurse came and kept me from going. I then pushed her away and started running down all the stairs.

The whole time down all I could say was, "AMU AMU AMU!" in my loud,deep I finally got down to the first floor more guys were keeping me from going. Two big dies held me to the floor as another was coming up to me with a shot.

Its probably a shot to make me drowsy and sleep. I tried to stuggle out but they were both to much for me. Then the angel came, Utau(LMFAO! WHEN WAS SHE EVER ANGELIC?).

Utau came and kicked the guys away. Then she kicked the guy with the shot in the shin. I grabbed the needle and stuck it in him. He was asleep almost instantly. Utau dealed with the 2 other guys and winked at me.

I then ran out and ran to the blushes Amu landed in.

"…Amu…"

Yoshi:Haha it's a cliffy bitches! Oh and my baby is back!=snuggles unidentified object=

Ikuto:She has a baby! WTF!

Amu:No stupid. =grabs the U.O and shows Ikuto it's a phone=she got it taken finally got it back.

Yoshi:=malls Amu and takes baby back=My baby was kidnapped the second time this week! =glares at Amu from my happy,sobbing corner=

Amu:=Sigh= at least shes happy again ^^

Ikuto:Ya so I won't be hit in my beautiful face=sparkle sparkle=

Yoshi:=comes out of corner and smacks his face=Think again ^^ =runs from Ikuto's claws=

Ikuto:DAMMIT!=continues to run after her with claws and slicing the air right behind her=

Amu:…Review or she will make Ikuto die of unknown desease…


End file.
